


Some Miracles come in Pairs

by logicalspecs



Category: Evelyn Evelyn - Fandom, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Conjoined Twins, Evelyn Evelyn, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, a n g s t
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicalspecs/pseuds/logicalspecs
Summary: Logan and Virgil, twins, tell the tale of their trials and tribulations.Roman and Patton, a pair of circus performers, wonder how on earth their lives got so twisted.





	Some Miracles come in Pairs

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Logan and Virgil, twins, recount how they came to be.  
> Author's Note: Welcome to the first part of a new story! This AU is based on the album 'Evelyn Evelyn'. This first part is mostly some context, but we will get into the story in the next part. Enjoy!  
> Disclaimers: Death, medical talk, talk about the body, murder?
> 
> I do not own Evelyn Evelyn, or the Sanders Sides

“Are you there, Logan?” A twin turned to look at his brother, his eyes wide.

“Yes, of course, I am, I'm always here. What's the matter, Virgil?” Logan looked carefully at his twin.

“I'm frightened. It's that time of year again, isn't it, Logan?” Virgil glanced down at his hand, which pulled at their shirt.

Logan nodded. “Yes, it is that time of year again, Virgil.”

“Tell me once more how it all happened, Logan,” Virgil spoke quietly. He knew Logan didn't like telling the story.

“Hush now,” Logan placed a finger to his lips, ”We don't talk about that because it makes us sad, Virgil.”

“I won't be sad this time, I promise. Please? Tell me again about the tragic events of September, Logan.” 

Virgil looked at his brother, his eyes pleading. Logan sighed and adjusted his broken glasses.

“The year is 1985. "St. Elmo's Fire" is at the top of the charts. The wreckage of the Titanic has just been discovered at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean, and on a small farm on the Kansas-Colorado border, a young mother is about to give birth.” 

Virgil's shoulder relaxed back into their bed. He listened to Logan talk, before continuing the story himself.

“The local doctor has predicted twins, which gladdens the hearts of the woman and her husband, who could certainly use the extra help around the farm.” Virgil stooped speaking, his eyes closing. He focused on his breathing, before continuing.

“But the birth does not go well.” Both he and Logan speak at the same time. Virgil turned his head to look at Logan, who nods for him continue.

“A poorly funded facility housed in a converted Airstream trailer. The presiding physician is Dr. Charlie Von Kook, a local denture maker of dubious training with eccentric religious beliefs.” Virgil scoffs. He was eccentric, alright.

Logan picks up from where his brother left off.  
“The labor is long and painful, and Louisa Neville, a Mennonite girl, who had given up a promising career as a legal assistant to join her first and only love on the rundown farm that was his only inheritance, is pronounced dead by the doctor at 11:23 AM, on the eleventh day of September, precisely 12 minutes after the birth of her twin sons.”

Virgil looked down at their body.

“The boys are parapagus, tripus, dibrachius twins. Conjoined at the side and sharing between them 3 legs, two arms, two hearts, three lungs and a single liver.”

Virgil sighed softly, running a hand over the 'seam' where they were connected. Logan placed his hand over his brothers, continuing.

“Without hesitating, Dr. Von Kook places the infants on the operating table. Muttering biblical quotations of doubtful accuracy, the doctor leaves the trailer and returns with a gas powered chainsaw. The noise is deafening in the small space as he starts the engine and prepares for the gruesome operation.”

Virgil buries his face in their joined shoulder. He continued, albeit his words were slightly muffled.

“At this very moment, Sheriff Wilbur Owens notices the Nevilles' car parked outside and steps in to see if he could be of assistance. Seeing the crazed doctor hovering above the newborns with the teeth of the chainsaw about to connect with their innocent flesh, the valiant sheriff draws his pistol and fires.”

Virgil flinches slightly. He's had too many close calls with chainsaws. Logan notices his discomfort and continues.

“As the bullet pierces his heart, Dr. Von Kook emits a cry and stumbles backward. Samuel Neville, a timid, nervous man, who wanted nothing more than a quiet country life with many children, is still in a state of shock over the death of his young wife and the alarming physiology of his sons when he is struck in the neck by the chainsaw blade, killing him instantly”

Virgil can't help the small sob that escapes his mouth.

“Distraught, the good sheriff takes the crying infants to his car. He radios back to the station where it is arranged for the twins to be admitted to the Bethany Center for Developmentally Disabled Youth into Topeka. Sheriff Owens decides to deliver the twins to the Bethany Center personally.

“Less than an hour into the drive, an oncoming truck swerves, crosses the median, and strikes the sheriff's car. The sheriff is thrown into the windshield, knocking him unconscious. He will die thirty minutes later from loss of blood. Meanwhile, the world has become a sea of feathers as the truck's cargo of live chickens, many among them now seriously injured or dead, spill into the road. A small awkward man limps out of the truck's cab and cautiously approaches the sheriff's vehicle.

“The man's eyes focus on the twin boys, calmly looking up at him from the back seat. Ignoring the dying sheriff, the truck driver lifts the infants into his arms and sets them in the cab of the damaged vehicle. He unhitches the trailer, climbs into the cab, abandoning the defenseless chickens to their grim fate on Interstate 70. A smile forms on his lips as he puts the truck into gear and continues down the highway.”  
Logan shifts his gaze to his brother. Virgil's eyes are closed and his breathing is even. Sleeping, Logan thinks.

“Good night, Virgil.”


End file.
